The present invention relates to the field of packaging and more particularly, it relates to a shipping container for mailing material back and forth between two addresses.
Mailing containers are well known in the art and are used both for single delivery to a named addressee, and for two way delivery between the addressee and addressor. However, under the general conditions experienced during handling by the Postal Offices, the containers are often subjected to damage. Thus mailing containers must be generally durable for single delivery, but they must be especially durable for two way mail use. Further, mailing containers should also be economical to manufacture, easy to load and close, simple to open and provide a secure closing scheme to guard against inadvertent opening.
The mailing container of the present invention satisfies all of the above needs and further provides a practical and expedient package for return mail use.